Torsten Blightsnow
Młodość Akta osobowe: Torsten Blightsnow. Numer służbowy 2410. Strona 1. Urodzony w Gilneas, jako bękarci syn szlachcica i kelnerki z portowej tawerny "Sieć pełna krabów". Osierocony w młodym wieku, trafił na ulice, gdzie odnalazł go Sierżant Gilneańskiej Armii. Chłopiec wychowywał się wśród żołnierzy Króla Greymane'a, przez cale życie mieszkając w koszarach i barakach. Po osiągnięciu pełnoletności zaciągnął się wojska, chcąc odwdzięczyć się Królestwu za uratowanie życia. Rekrut z uwagi na okazywane talenty, przyciągnął uwagę Wywiadu Wojskowego, który wziął go pod swoje skrzydła. Szpiegmistrz Akta osobowe: Torsten Blightsnow. Numer służbowy 2410. Strona 3. Rekrut odbył obowiązkowy zakres szkoleń, ujęty w programie Wywiadu Wojskowego. Kamuflaż i skrytobójstwa, warzenie trucizn i konstrukcja pułapek. Torstena skierowano na rozszerzony kurs pozyskiwania informacji. Przesłuchania przeprowadzane przez nowego agenta miały na tyle wysoki stopień skuteczności, że niedługo potem objął dowództwo nad tą Sekcją (Akta Służbowe Sekcji Informacyjnej w załączniku 7). Przez kolejne lata służył wiernie i z zapałem Królestwu. U zarania Drugiej Wojny, Blightsnow brał udział w słynnym Oczyszczeniu Kruczego Wzgórza, gdzie wedle relacji świadków, osobiście powiesił głowę rodu Ravenrose'ów. W nagrodę za zasługi został niedługo po Wojnie mianowany Szpiegmistrzem Wywiadu Wojskowego. W tym okresie też spłodził córkę - Samanthe, matka dziewczynki zmarła przy porodzie. Agent Blightsnow starał się dzielić swój czas pomiędzy Córkę a Gilneas, jednak dziewczynka często zostawała pod opieką naszych operatorek. Torsten i jego podwładni dbali o porządek w ojczyźnie, wyłapywali zdrajców, agitatorów i wszelkich innych "wrogów królestwa". Szpiegmistrz mimo stanowiska nie zrezygnował z pracy w polu, i osobiście prowadził większość przesłuchań czy akcji. Po powstaniu Muru, agenci wyruszali także za niego, aby informować króla na bieżąco o sytuacji u sąsiadów. Akta osobowe: Torsten Blightsnow. Numer służbowy 2410. Strona 5. Gdy do Gilneas dotarły wieści o pladze pustoszącej Lordareon, Król Genn Greymane, osobiście wysłał swojego arcyszpiega aby zbadał te pogłoski. Torsten przeniknął do oddziału Księcia Arthasa, zbierając informacje i pisząc raporty (Raporty z infiltracji oddziału Księcia w załączniku 9). Gilneańczyk dotarł wraz z Arthasem do Stratholme i na Northrend, gdzie ostatecznie został zabity i wskrzeszony jako Rycerz Śmierci w służbie Plagi. Przez kolejen lata wraz z nią, siał śmierć i zniszczenie na Azeroth (zeznania z czasów służby Królowi Liszowi, obejmujące min. Marsz na Studnie Słońca, czy zniszczenie Dalaranu w załączniku 11). Po bitwie o Light's Hope i upadku Króla Lisza, Torsten Blightsnow powrócił do Przymierza, do którego w tym samym czasie ponownie dołączyło Gilneas. W pełni oddał się służbie Przymierzu, traktując przynalezność do Hebanowego Ostrza jako konieczność (Raporty na temat Acherusa i Rycerzy w załaczniku 13). Skontaktował się ze swoim Królem i odzyskał dawną pozycję, wykorzystując w służbie Gilneas talenty posiadane za życia, jak i te które zdobył po śmierci. (Opis działania Run w załączniku 15). Co zaś tyczy się Córki Agenta, z naszych informacji wynika że nie zna ona obecnego statusu swojego ojca, wierząc że poległ w czasie Trzeciej Wojny. Spadająca Gwiazda Raport z akcji "Spadająca Gwiazda". Status:Tajne, Zakończone. Do wglądu Najwyższego Dowództwa. Dotarłem wraz z Rzeźnikiem (akta osobowe Agenta Rzeźnik w załączniku 1), do Lordareonu, gdzie zgodnie z wytycznymi mieliśmy wyeliminować Patriarchę. Czekając na odpowiedni moment do ataku byliśmy świadkiem upadku tajemniczej gwiazdy, którą sekta traktowała jako swego rodzaju znak. Próba zabójstwa okazała się nieskuteczna. Rzeźnik zginął, a cel uciekł. Sam w ciężkim stanie wycofałem się do Acherusa. Zasugerowałem zbadanie tajemniczego obiektu. Zgodnie z rozkazem, udałem się niedługo potem do Stormheim, w celu zabezpieczenia Gwiazdy i dostarczenia jej dyskretnie do Wichrogrodu. Moim łącznikiem miał być Kapitan Fortu Przymierza (Status:Martwy), po dotarciu na miejsce natrafiłem na inne istoty podążające śladem Gwizdy. Varothis Elvensteel, Lynaeres Sharpmoon, Torgrim Oldstone oraz Nicholas Bennet ( wstępny profil psychologiczny, zebrane informacje oraz motywy wyżej wymienionych w załączniku 2 ). W forcie doszło do masakry, po wyeliminowaniu przedniej Straży Hordy, okazało się że jedynym ocalałym z garnizonu był niejaki B'ruun, który obiecał że w zamian za pomoc w umocnieniu fortu doprowadzi nas do gwiazdy. Z braku innych opcji poszedłem na współprace z Draeneiem (Szczegółowy opis paladyna w załączniku 3). Po pozyskaniu pomocy miejscowych Vrykuli, moja "drużyna" ruszyła tropem magicznej anomalii z pobliskich ruin. Natrafiliśmy tam na Byt, który podawał się za sojusznika i który otworzył nam drogę do anomalii która okazała się Kosmologiem Bernandem Corlennem (szczegółowe informacje na temat Bytu i Maga w załączniku 4 ). Po krotkiej wymianie zdań, z których wynikło ze Corlenn również pożąda gwiazdy, zeslał nas do Helheimu, gdzie spotkaliśmy ducha Kapitana fortu, który nieco wyklarował nam zastaną sytuacje ( Analiza słów Ducha w załaczniku 5). '' ''Po wydostaniu się z zaświatów, trafiliśmy do Twierdzy, która to była pod oblężeniem Hordy. Bitwa była skazana na porażkę, B'ruun poświęcił się aby dać nam czas na ucieczkę. Z informacji pozyskanych później wynikało ze dostał się w niewole Kosmologa, który to pracował ponoć dla Patriarchy. '' ''Wyruszyliśmy więc do Szkarłatnego Klasztoru, po drodze zahaczając o Wichrogród w celu uzupełnienia zapasów i ekwipunku ( Wykaz rzeczy zabranych przez "drużynę" w załączniku 6 ). Po rozmowie z Patriarchą, ten ukazał swą prawdziwą twarz - jest to bowiem awatar N'zotha, jednego z Pradawnych Bogów ( Raporty na temat innych Bogów w załączniku 7 ). Ten zaoferował nam układ, moc zdolną uwolnić paladyna w zamian za zniszczenie gwiazdy. Konsekwencją niewywiązania się z umowy miała być wieczna służba wyżej wymienionemu. Jako jedyny nie zgodziłem się na podpisanie paktu, moim towarzysze zaślepieni byli chęcią ratowania jednego życia, nie bacząc na to jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Dotarliśmy do ruin Stromgardu, gdzie ponoć ukrywał się mag. Po krótkim spacerze, znalazłem jego ciało, wstępne oględziny wykazały samobójstwo, spowodowane rozmowami które toczył z nami w międzyczasie. Dotarliśmy przed ratusz gdzie ponoć przetrzymywany był B'ruun, a przed nimi czekał Byt który podobnie jak ja nie pragnął zniszczenia gwiazdy. Przyjąłem więc jego moc i stanąłem przeciwko tym którzy podpisali pakt. Jednak moc mnie zawiodła,i przegrałem. Ze wstydem stwierdzam że przetrwałem tylko dzięki pomocy młodej druidki, która nie bacząc na wcześniejsze wydarzenia, uleczyła mnie. Wracając jednak, za drzwiami był uwięziony paladyn, który po dowiedzeniu się o pakcie, wyjawił prawdę na temat gwiazdy. Gwiazdą okazał się sam B'ruun, który to był awatarem czystej Światłości, która to u zarania dziejów tworzyła wszechświat ( dokładny opis słów Gwiazdy w załączniku 8 ). Gwiazda wyjawiła nam że zarówno Byt jak i Kosmolog to słudzy N'zotha,a cała nasza droga była intrygą, zaplanowaną tak abyśmy odnaleźli gwiazdę i zniszczyli ją, jak i siebie nawzajem. Gwizda przyjęła postać Kapitana po tym jak spadła na twierdze zabijając jej garnizon, chciała odkupić swoje winy, broniąc jej i wartości w które wierzył Kapitan. '' ''Musieliśmy zabić B'ruuna, który sam nalegał na taki przebieg wydarzeń, pomimo początkowego celu misji, oraz ewidentnemu wykonywaniu woli N'zotha, stanąłem do walki z gwiazdą. Stwierdziłem że nie da się jej dostarczyć do Wichrogrodu, a pozostawiona na wolności, zżerana wyrzutami sumienia, stanowi ogromne zagrożenie, zwłaszcza jeśli snów ktoś ją pochwyci. Gwiazda zginęła, a N'zoth mimo umowy postanowił się nas pozbyć, uruchamiając stacjonująca w ruinach armie konstruktów. "Drużyna" została rodzielona, a ja sam dotarłem do Wichrogrodu. Sugeruje pozyskanie jak największej ilości informacji na temat Kościoła Wielkiego Sprawiedliwego, oraz stopniowe eliminowanie jego członków, którzy znajdują się poza Klasztorem. Gdyby zależało to ode mnie, zbombardowałbym Klasztor, zabijając wszystkich, ale jak rozumiem Wysoki Król ma trochę inne podejście do eliminowania problemów. Moi agenci pozyskają też jak najwięcej informacji na temat mojej "drużyny", wedle słów gwiazdy, nasze drogi mają się jeszcze skrzyżować, a na taką sytuacje zawsze lepiej być przygotowanym. '' Szpiegmistrz Torsten Blightsnow.'' Ka'az Raport z akcji "Otchłań". Status:Tajne, Zakończone. Do wglądu Najwyższego Dowództwa. Zgodnie z rozkazem przejąłem dowództwo nad Twierdzą na Northrend, gdzie jak można było się spodziewać panowała cisza i spokój, do czasu. Twierdza padła ofiarą ataku nieumarłych, który wraz z towarzyszącym mi Nicholasem Bennetem odparliśmy, jednak natychmiast po nim zaatakowali nas wojownicy wyglądający na paladynów, pod dowództwem jak się okazało Catherine Ravenrose ( Informacje o Catherine i pozostałych, żywych członkach rodu w załączniku 1 ). Zostaliśmy przyparci do muru, wciąż odbudowujący swoje siły po niedawnym ataku, jednak z pomocą przyszła nam kompania Czarnej Czaszki i jej dowódca Bearos Ostrobrody ( informacje o najemnikach i ich dowódcy w załączniku 2 ). Po bitwie, Bearos przekazał nam nowe rozkazy od Wysokiego Króla Wrynna, nakazujące nam pomóc krasnoludom w odparciu Ka'aza - sługi Pradawnych Bogów, który to maszerował ze swoją armią na Shadowforge. Za pomocą kopmaszyny Czarnorytnych, dotarliśmy w pobliże Góry, gdzie spotkałem resztę swoich niedawnych towarzyszy: Lynaeres Sharpmoon, Varothisa Elvensteela oraz Torgrima Oldstone'a. Po krótkiej naradzie ustaliliśmy że o pomoc w walce z C'thraxxi poprosimy przebywających w Wichrogrodzie Druidów Cenariońskiego Kręgu, Magów Kirin Toru oraz Wywiad Wojskowy Gilneas. Wraz z Bearosem wyruszyłem do Gilneas, aby przejąc podległą mi sekcje. Po krótkim uzupełnieniu formalności z Shawnem Crowsongiem, przejąłem agentów, którzy wyruszyli pomóc nam w walce ( Szczegóły dotyczące sekcji w załączniku 3 ). Szczegółowy raport na temat obecnej sytuacji Wywiadu w Królestwie został złożony na ręce Króla Greymane'a. Po powrocie okazało się że druidka i krasnolud dali rade zrekrutowac druidów, jednak elf i mag ponieśli w Dalaranie porażkę. Warto nadmienić że w Dalaranie drużyna natknęła się na Lazarusa Ravenrose'a. Nadszedł czas aby wyruszyć w podziemia, które to były starożytna siedzibą rodu Bearosa. Uderzyliśmy w kilku miejscach naraz, starając przebić się przez obozy sił Ka'aza. Walka była długa, a starty duże ( szczegółowy spis jednostek i strat w zalączniku 4 ). Ostateczny cios zadał Elvensteel, bitwa była wygrana. Poszliśmy za Ostrobrodym w głąb siedziby, gdzie za szczelnie zamkniętymi wrotami ponoć skrywana była jakaś wielka tajemnica. Po otwarciu wrót okazało się, że tą tajemnicą jest fragment gwiazdy ( raport na temat gwiazdy w zalączniku 5 ). '' ''Bearos opowiedział nam o Zakonie zwanym Ostoją - grupie wojowników od setek lat walczących z pustką i siłami Czarnego Imperium, który to jednak w tajemniczych okolicznościach został zniszczony ( możliwe że od środka, wszelkie informacje o organizacji przepadły, zebrane strzępy informacji oraz relacje Ostrobrodego w załączniku 6 ). Ostatnim jego członkiem był dowódca Czarnej Czaszki. W skład Starej Ostoi wchodziły ponoć wszystkie rasy Azeroth, Bearos twierdzi że w jej skład wchodzili również przodkowie mojej drużyny. Krasnolud zniszczył meteor i wysadził spaczona siedzibę, grzebiąc ciało C'thraxxi pod gruzami. Zaproponował nam odbudowanie Zakonu, by znów mógł on stanąć przeciw siłą pustki. Zgodziłem się. Ostoja wydaje się idealnym środkiem do wyeliminowania N'zotha i Zakonu Wielkiego Sprawiedliwego, który to środek nie wymaga zbyt dużego oficjalnego zaangażowania Przymierza. Poza tym w organizacji tego pokroju, zawsze warto mieć kogoś zaufanego aby trzymał rękę na pulsie. Raporty będą przychodziły regularnie. Szpiegmistrz Torsten Blightsnow. Ostoja Polowanie na Ravenrose'ów: Początek. Raport z akcji "Przystań". Status:Tajne, Zakończone. Do wglądu Najwyższego Dowództwa. Zgodnie z rozkazem, wraz z Varothisem Elvensteelem do Nowego Stratholme, gdzie czekał na nas Bearos Sharpbeard oraz przysłane tu wcześniej przez Najwyższego Dowódce, worgeny z Watachy Ivara Bloodfanga. Po krótkiej odprawie, ruszyłem wraz z elfem do położonej w Hilsbrad Przystani, gdzie ponoć ukrywały się nasze cele. Po dotarciu na miejsce natknęliśmy się na pozostałości po czymś co wyglądało na ucztę, w ruinach miejscowości spotkaliśmy grupę koboldów, które zaprowadziły nas do swojego Króla, tuż po tym jak zabiliśmy część z nich. Kobold opowiedział nam o miejscowości oraz zaproponował układ. ( Dokładne przytoczenie opisów Króla Koboldów, oraz ogólne informacje na ich temat w załączniku 1 ). Mieliśmy zabić jego brata, a ten w zamian za to miał doprowadzić nas do ludzi którzy byli tu przed Koboldami. Po wykonaniu zadania i pewnej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji z Varothisem, Król pokazał nam miejsce gdzie ponoć przebywali ludzie. Warto nadmienić że w wioska zdaje się przeklęta, przez coś co koboldy nazywają "Ciemnością", zalecam wysłać w tamto miejsce grupę przeszkolonych kapłanów, którzy postarają się oczyścić to miejsce. Zeszliśmy więc do piwnicy, której strzegł golem zbudowanym jak mi się wydaje z jabłek (obecnie mocno nadgniłych). W środku zastaliśmy widok który najprościej opisać można jako rzeźnie, ludzką rzeźnie ( szczegółowy opis miejsca w załączniku 2 ). W środku znalazłem ciała między innymi zaginionych szlachciców z Wichrogrodu ( ich rodowe symbole przesyłam w paczce wraz z raportem ). Po rozwiązaniu krótkiej zagadki, przeszliśmy dalej, tunelem pełnym ciał. Tam za pomocą magi porozumiał się z nami Matthew Ravenrose ( opis i analiza jego słów w załączniku 3 ). Po wyjściu dotarliśmy do innego domu, gdzie odnaleźliśmy dziennik Catherine Ravenrose ( jego fotografie, przesyłam w załączniku 4, oryginał jest obecnie w rękach Bearosa, przy najbliższej okazji postaram się go odzyskać ), oraz kilka rodowych malunków, mocno...zdeformowanych ( ich opis załączam w załączniku 5 ). Odnaleźliśmy tam też kamień teleportacyjny, Varothis stwierdził że wyglądał na robotę Wysokich Elfów. Po użyciu kamienia, pojawiliśmy się w ruinach Kruczego Wzgórza - dawnej siedziby rodu Ravenrosów, zniszczonej na początku Drugiej Wojny. Tam też napotkaliśmy Catherine, która to stwierdziła że mam w sobie esencje jej brata, i tylko moja śmierć może go wyzwolić ( dokładne przytoczenie jej słów w załączniku 6 ). Z walki wyszliśmy cało, choć w ciężkim stanie. Udało nam się jednak pozyskać zaszyfrowane listy, których to odpis przesyłam wraz z raportem, oryginały, tak jak w przypadku dziennika, posiada Bearos. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Ravenrosow, zalecam znów podjąć trop Stevena Wolfmoona, który to został wspomniany przez byłą paladynkę. Ciekawa sytuacja miała miejsce po powrocie na wyspę. Okazało się że krasnoludy nie dały rady zrekrutować do naszej sprawy Wildhammerów, natomiast młoda druidka i mag osiągnęli większy sukces, i do Nowego Stratholme w niedługim czasie dotrą Kapłanki Elune ( ich zeznania na temat misji znajdują się w załączniku 7 ). Ciekawa okazała się w szczególności misja w Wichrogrodzie, gdzie Lynaeres odkryła całą fabrykę, gdzie przerabiano elfich uchodźców na mięso. Produkcją zajmowała się Kompania Czarnej Czaszki, na zlecenie Bearosa. Mocno sugeruje dokładne zbadanie innych miejsc w których widziano tych najemników, aby upewnić się że nie prowadzą oni więcej takich interesów. Bearos z kolei wydaje się krasnoludem którego lojalność jest w najlepszym wypadku wątpliwa. Mocno zasugerował że liczą się dla niego tylko pieniądze, a "po drugiej stronie jest ich cała masa". Uważa on nas za swoich najemników i wszystko wskazuje na to że jego własny interes jest dla niego ważniejszy niż interes Przymierza. Szpiegmistrz Torsten Blightsnow. Sojusznicy z Lodowych Pustkowi. Raport z akcji "Nekropolia". Status:Tajne, Zakończone. Do wglądu Najwyższego Dowództwa. Wyruszyłem wraz z Torgrimem Oldstonem na Northrend w poszukiwaniu jak myśleliśmy, służących bezpośrednio Królowi Liszowi, Rycerzy Śmierci, którzy to mogliby pomóc nam w walce z siłami N'zotha. W Twierdzy Wintergarde napotkaliśmy prężnie rozwijającą się metropolie nieumarłych - dawnych żołnierzy Przymierza, zabitych jak twierdził ich przywódca przez poszukiwanych przez nas Rycerzy (dokładny opis obecnego stanu Wintergarde w załączniku 1 ). Ruszyliśmy do ruin Nowego Hearthglen, gdzie ponoć ukrywali się nieumarli. Na drodze do miasta napotkałem Rzeźnika - naszego operatora, który poległ podczas nieudanego zamachu na Patriarchę ( raport z tamtej akcji załączam w załączniku 2 ). Opowiedział mi on o Mistrzu i wielkiej wizji którą ten podobno posiada...i mojej roli w tym wszystkim. Dotarliśmy do Nowego Hearthglen, gdzie odbyłem rozmowę z Mistrzem. Odkrył on sposób na to aby oddać nieumarłym wolną wolę, marzy mu się królestwo na Northrend - Nekropolia. Chce też zniszczyć Koronę Lodu i Króla Lisza, których to uważa za przeszkodę do prawdziwej wolności dla nieumarłych. Mistrz, który jak się okazało był za życia naszym dawnym kontaktem - Gregorym Ravenrosem, który to zaoferował nam całą swoją armię do walki z N'zothem w zamian za moje dowodzenie w czasie ataku na Icecrown. Ja..zgodziłem się, a armia nieumarłych pomaszerowała ku Nowemu Stratholme. Uważam że przysłuży się to naszej sprawie, i znacząco przyczyni się do uchronienia Gilneas przed atakiem sił N'zotha. A na ten moment to jest priorytetem. W wyniku wydarzeń na Northrend jestem zmuszony zrezygnować z pełnionej przeze mnie funkcji Szpiegmistrza, uważam że w obecnej sytuacji nie jestem w stanie w pełni wykonywać swoich obowiązków. Wciąż pozostanę agentem polowym, a informacje na temat Ostoi oraz Nekropoli trafią na ręce Króla Greymane'a. Moją ostatnią prośbą i rozkazem jest aby Wywiad otoczył opieką moją córkę - Samanthe Darksnow, której obecny status zawarłem w załączniku 3 - niech mają ją na oku i starają się ją chronić, tak jak robili to do tej pory na mój rozkaz. Zarazem podtrzymuje rozkaz stanowiący o nieujawnianiu jej mojego obecnego statusu - Samantha nie musi wiedzieć że jej ojciec stał się jeszcze większym potworem. Ponadto pragnę zaznaczyć że poniosę pełną odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny i odpowiadam za wynikające z nich konsekwencje. Jeśli taka będzie wola Dowództwa oddam się pod osąd Trybunału Wojskowego i pokornie zaakceptuje jego wyrok. Niech żyje Gilneas. Szpiegmistrz Torsten Blightsnow. Osobowość Profil psychologiczny Agenta: Torsten Bligtsnow. Numer służbowy 2410. Torsten ma chłodne podejście do świata. Nie ufa nikomu, wychodząc z założenia że w ułamku sekund sojusznik może zmienić się we wroga. Cały swój nieumarły żywot poświecił Przymierzu, marząc, że pewnego dnia jego ukochane Królestwo podniesie się z kolan. Honor, przyjaźń, lojalność - wszystkie te rzeczy można pozyskać lub się ich pozbyć czy to za pomocą sakiewki czy ostrza przy gardle. Rycerz nie przejmuje się tymi rzeczami, na pierwszym miejscu stawia zadanie i Przymierze. Jeśli w imię Przymierza trzeba spalić wioskę lub zabić kogoś w wyjątkowo pokazowy sposób, Blightsnow jest odpowiednią osobą to tego typu zadań. Ponoć w Kwaterze Głównej Wywiadu, często da się słyszeć: "Zrobiłem coś strasznego, ale imię Przymierza pozostanie nieskalane". Jedyna rzeczą której żałuje Torsten jest jego nieobecność, podczas Rebelii Północnej Bramy, wierzy że gdyby był wtedy na swoim stanowisku, do buntu nie doszłoby, zamiast tego został by on stłumiony w zarodku. Niewątpliwie najsłabszym punktem Agenta Blightsnowa jest jego córka - Samantha ( obecny status Samanthy Darksnow w załączniku 25 ). Torsten stara się ją chronić i nie tracić z oczu, nie chce jednak ujawnić przed nią swojego obecnego stanu aby jak to ujął "bardziej jej nie skrzywdzić". Pewnym jest natomiast że jeśli coś jest dla Blightsnowa ważniejsze od Gilneas, jest to właśnie Samantha. Mechanika Torsten posiada cztery runy. Runy pozwalają mu na używanie zaklęć magicznych. Jego rolle magiczne wynoszą dzięki temu 150. By odnowić Runę, trzeba spalić cztery punkty akcji. Użycie odnowy runy nie liczy się jako spasowanie tury. Runy dzielą się na 3 typy - frost, unholy i blood. Torsten sam przed walką musi zdecydować jakie runy ze sobą zabiera. Runa blood pozwala na używanie zaklęć, które regenerują hp rycerza. Runa unholy to zaklęcia wskrzeszające i spaczające. Runa frost to zaklęcia zamrażające i przebijające. Używanie runy kosztuje 2 punkty akcji, runy można ze sobą łączyć, tworząc nowe zaklęcia. W momencie wykorzystania dwóch run równocześnie, kosztuje to 4 punkty akcji, ale daje rolla 300. Istnieje także możliwość odpalenia wszystkich trzech run za 5 punktów akcji, lecz...stworzenie zaklęcia ze wszystkich trzech run wyłącza możliwość korzystania z magii run do końca RP. Zaklęcie takowe posiada roll 450.